Advice from a Friend
by Geckoguy555
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and what someone doesn't quite know what to do. Why not go to a friend for advice? Oneshot, Advanceshipping, and it's kinda short.


Well, happy Late-April-Fools-Day, yes that is all one word. Look it up. Wait, you're using the wrong dictionary, here take a copy of Gecko's Dictionary. See, told ya. For some reason I decided to write a Valentine fic today but… uh… deal with it?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon, Xbox, Xbox 360, or LIVE. I do however own Will Contara.

"Well, my help doesn't come cheap you know."

"Anything!" Ash said desperately.

There was a moment of silence as Ash got the sinking feeling that he had just sold his soul to Giritina itself.

William Contara, an old friend and the occasional bane of Ash's existence, just smirked.

Perhaps it would be best to explain; Love was in the air; young couples strolled down the street arm in arm. It was Valentine's Day, and one raven-haired teen had absolutely no idea what to get his girlfriend of one year on this special day. Nor did he realize that it _was_,in fact Valentine's Day.

Only when he received a call from his significant other, did he think to look at the calendar. Then he realized just how deep the hole that he had dug himself was; just short of six feet. Ash looked at his options:

Tracey. No.

Gary. No.

Brock. Not on his life.

Will. Only as a last resort.

Again Ash reviewed his options. Last resort it was.

And so Ash now revealed every romantic exploit that the two of them had experienced in the months prior to this 'joyous' day.

The time that Ash had raced against May on some game on a white and silver console with the number '360' on it… the results?

_pwndbypikachu won the race! _

It was the account that May had set up for him… and the account that had now run out of 'Membership.' Meanwhile 'CutestEevee555' had spent thirty seconds wondering how on Earth the basic car had beaten her supped up sports car… Ash made up for winning by sitting through a movie marathon, mostly comprised of chick flicks. Surprisingly Ash had actually enjoyed the three movies and was soon involved in a passionate make-out session with May… before being interrupted by Pikachu.

Then there was the time that the two went out for dinner, it was actually the first 'official date' the two had been on since Ash had delivered his stuttering confession on his birthday. Between her Contests and Scott's surprising business proposal, a joint project between the two to create a new Battle Frontier, there had been little free time for the couple.

As Will listened he realized that the two shared a connection that most couples could only dream of, they had mutual, unspoken boundaries; everything that the two did was consensual on both parts. If either were unsure or nervous, the other would allow space and explanation if needed. And so he gave the only advice that he could.

And now Ash found himself sitting in a very fancy restaurant with May, the girl he had fallen in love with from the moment he met her, and girl who had saved his life on more than one occasion. The two sat opposite each other in a booth with a table between the two. And in full view of the restaurant Ash knelt on the ground and presented May with a ring.

"May Maple, meeting you was the best thing that could have ever happened to me, without you I don't know what would've happened to me. You're beautiful, you're kind, you can put a smile on anyone's face, and you deserve much better than someone like me. And now I'm going to ask a very selfish question May Maple; will you marry me?"

"Yes!" May replied as she wiped her tears away and allowed her now fiancé to place a diamond ring on her finger.

The two had an extravagant wedding with all of their friends and relatives attending.

As the years passed the two raised three beautiful children, Walter, Sherry, and Jonathan. Walter had dreams of becoming a Pokémon Master, much like his father, while Sherry went on to become one of the most renowned Pokémon vets in the world, Jonathan joined the Pokémon Rangers and heroically preformed his duties. And as Ash Ketchum looked back on his life, he realized that it was one that most people would give anything to experience. And with that realization he and his wife, May spent most of their time writing a book 'the Tales of the Trainer Ash Ketchum.'

**Well, that's the end. And by the way if anyone has an Xbox feel free to send a friend request to either 'a mob of geckos' or 'pwndbypikachu' both accounts are mine although the latter is rarely used. Just include a message saying that you like my stories. Oh read and review. **


End file.
